1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image correction method, and more particularly to a digital geometric correction (DGC) method applied to a cathode ray tube (CRT) television system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern age of the changing technology with each passing day, the requirement of the consumer on the multimedia image display quality is getting higher and higher. Various image correction methods for enhancing the multimedia image display quality have been proposed. For example, a deflection control chip in a CRT television system performs a simple outer frame correction, such as an image size, position or key shape correction, on a displayed image in the CRT television system in an analog manner. However, to provide an image correction method which is capable of providing more advanced image correction ability is getting more and more important in the industry.